Heaven Out of Hell, Hell Out of Heaven
by Mantinas
Summary: Two one shots that have nothing to do with each other. The first one is about Rolo in Hell making the best of it...In a 'weird' way. The last one is about Lelouch, who was meant to fall, but was saved and suffers a plague of the mind; guilt.
1. Heaven Out of Hell

Heaven Out of Hell

Mantineus-Apologies go out to John Milton, the writer of 'Paradise Lost', because this is yaoi, and Mr. Milton might be against that. But, if it makes you feel better, your story has inspired a few of my works. (What me and my friend's whom write in it, call The Hell Book, was due to this quote, too). And also to Neil Gaiman, because of 'The Sandman'. Before the angel interferes and says that the punishment will now serve a purpose to make you learn a lesson and to be the best person you can be.

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

Warning-Supernatural S&M-like things. I actually don't like S&M that much, but because its Hell, it's almost mandatory that I get carried away! Bwahahahahahahaha!!

"The mind is its own place, and in itself can make a Heaven of Hell, a Hell of Heaven."-Satan from 'Paradise Lost'.

------ ------

When I first came here I was scared. The fire raged on, engulfing everything in its wake as I stood on a small island of blazing, hot rock; the only thing protecting me from the hungry fire. And I knew not where I was. For all I knew I was dreaming, or maybe there was such an island with fire for water. Why not? If geass is possible, then why not this?

"Rolo!" A voice shouted angrily.

I jumped because I recognized it. The voice made me happy.

Lelouch stood behind me on the island, a scowl on his face, the fire from the perimeter masked his blazing eyes. His hands were behind his back like a general in a school uniform.(1)

"What's wrong, brother?" I asked. "How Did we get here?"

"'What's wrong'?" He mimicked, venom lacing his words. "'What's wrong'?"

He storms over to me and I smile. He slaps me across the face with such unsuspected force, knocking me off my feet, and landing on my side on the island, scorching my uniform and flesh.

I try to stand but Lelouch produces his other hand, revealing a whip, and lashes me, making me cry out. He smirks sadistically and does it once more. He does it many times until all I do is groan, laying, unmoving on the ground.

He picks my weak body up by the scruff of my uniform. My body is slack; the only thing keeping me up is my brother.

"You are pathetic." He said. "You are meaningless. A fly. You deserve nothing but my hatred!"

He lets go and I fall, landing on my face, breaking my nose.

A few minutes later I feel better. My wounds have healed and I stand up. It was apparently day two: He used needles; sticking them all over my body, hitting nerves and long needles to puncture organs, and a drill on my teeth. After he finishes, he tosses me into the fire. Of course I screamed when he did the prior, and I screamed even worse when he did the latter, the fire burning my flesh, making the needles hot, scorching my flesh and organs even worse until they melted, the liquid metel sticking to what was left of my flesh and organs, eating through everything. I stop screaming, my body stops moving. I've died. I think Lelouch fishes me out of the fire. Then I come back minutes later.

The third day he uses a rack in which he straps me on and with a knife, strips me naked and afflicts my body with horrors and pain never thought imaginable. But, when he's done, my wounds heal and my uniform comes back.

------ ------

I don't know when I thought this. Perhaps it was just an epiphany. A revelation I had acquired through unknown circumstances. But I waited until day seven to really try it out.

He used a spike tipped whip. And when he used it, I moaned. His eyes widened with disgust and horror. He scowled and stood in my face.

"What's wrong with you, you sick little worm?" He spat, his saliva splattered upon my face.

"I just realized something, brother." I said, a loving grin on my face. "All that you do to me is because you love me."

He looks disgusted and he grabs me, pulls me closer, our faces touching. His eyes glow with a fire that rivals the flames around us.

"**I**. **Hate**. **You**!" He growls, tossing me to the edge, my left hand landing in the flames.

He does not let up. He quickly storms over to me and stomps on my ribs, breaking them, kicks my left side, hitting my stomach. He then grinds the heel of his shoe on my crotch. I do nothing but moan, loving the feeling of pain my brother is giving me. For the pain he gives me is of love.

He stomps over out of my eyesight for a minute and comes back with a scalpel. He sits on my chest, placing the tip of the scalpel on the bone before descending over my right eye, cutting it open. I cry out with delight.

My brother really, really loves me; for he made me blind in both eyes, cut my groin off and threw it in the fire, and did other things other people would find horrible. But I found them to be quite pleasent. For...It meant that Lelouch truly loves me. Me and only me. He doesn't need Nunnally or Shirley. All he needs is me. And that makes me smile. For I love my brother, too.

The next day I see my brother standing by himself, I quietly sneak up behind him and wrap my arms around him lovingly. He violently grabs my hands and removes them. He turns around, looking angry, and continues to shine love down on me by cutting me open and puncturing my lungs.

I suffocate with a smile.

------ ------End

1)Because it was never revealed, Lelouch is not really there. It was meant to be his little slice of hell. But, he turned it around. Go Rolo! XD

Mantineus-I was deciding between Lelouch cutting open Rolo's heart and cumming in it or his lungs, but I thought the heart was too lovey-dovey(and this goes for the lungs, too) and I don't think he would waste cum on Rolo. Especially if it would confirm that he loves him…Which, he, the hell version, really doesn't.

Don't worry, the next one is fluffy.


	2. Hell Out of Heaven

Hell Out of Heaven

Mantineus-I think this thought is basic, and not profound…Not like the other one was either…Or was it? Doubt it. Thoughts border on new and old. Original and cliche.

Disclaimer-I own nothing! I mean it; I own nothing! Sick a lawyer on me and I'll burn him/her with my flamethrower alive!

Important-Just a reminder: This is not really related to 'Heaven Out of Hell'!

"Light was shown into the darkness and I was saved."

-"Arabesque"-Rolo's theme song.

As well as the quote from before.

------ ------

Lelouch was killed, his vision fading into darkness. And though he could not tell by sight, he found that he was falling. Any useful thought left him as fast as he could discern his descent. Fear was engulfing him quickly.

He was going to burn. And he knew he deserved it. For all that he has done; it is only natural and right that this is what happens to him. His mind accepted it, but only because it could not be helped.

He could feel heat behind him. His mind racing with certainties as his 'skyward' facing eyes could see only dark void.

------ ------

Rolo walked on the ground, his school uniform was the only thing that looked crisp and pristine on him. But soon he would heal, and he would look like he did when he was alive. Proud, strong, and clean. Not this. Not the shell of a boy like he looked now.

Confusion mixed with relief filled him as his taught, paranoid muscles began to grudgingly relax. They have left him alone so far today. A miracle on its own in a place where miracles are not able to grow. Normally one had to be on guard at all times...Or else.

Rolo saw a figure falling. This was, of course, so common that he thought little of it. But when it got close enough to the pillars of flame did he recognize whom _**it**_ was.

"Brother!" He shouted, his eyes widening, jaw dropping in utter horror. He had just discovered the reason for his being left alone. **_They _**knew he was going to be in today. And they knew nothing could hurt him worse than to see his brother fall into the pain and torture that he had found himself.

'He does not deserve this!' He thought. 'I can't let this happen!'

He thought hard enough when the second miracle happened; Rolo grew wings of raven black(1). They quickly ripped through the flesh like a wing extending its wings at full length until they folded behind him. He extended his wings once more, not admiring their raven-like qualities, and took off.

------ ------

'Oh well,' Lelouch thought arrogantly. 'What can Hell do that is worse than anything I've went through in life?'

He could almost hear the delightful chuckles of the fiends awaiting the end of his fall. They did not scare him. Though frightful thoughts grasped him, as a pair of arms wrapped around him, carrying him bridal style. Lelouch nearly cried out. But a soothing voice calmed him before such action was ever made.

"It's okay, brother." Rolo said, flapping his black wings, carrying them upward. "I've got you."

"Rolo?" Lelouch shouted.

Rolo smiled at his fake sibling. Something akin to confidence and sheer joy graced his features.

"I'm gonna get you outta here, okay brother." Rolo said, reassuringly. "I promise. And if this doesn't work I promise I won't give up until you're safe."

Lelouch was worried. He, like Rolo apparently, did not know if this would work. And, if the tales were true, Hell would not like the thought of losing a soul.

------ ------

The fiends of Hell growled as some dark angel caught their next victim. Some shouted curses at the winged figure flew upward, hoping that their home would think of an answer to this dilema. And it had.

Squeeking could be heard and the fiends moved out of the way(several did not and were crushed) for the bigger, heftier fiends could get through with their crude, rusty harpoon launchers. Which looked like the bases of a catapult and had rusty yet sharp harpoons.

The shorter fiends cried out in carnal cheers as the first one was launched and hit its mark; the dark angel's right heel. While several of the little creatures danced for joy in some arcaic dance. Happy that they will get new play-things.

Another one was fired, this one hitting its left Achilles heel. The dark angel's cry could be heard and was mached by the howls of the demons dancing below.

Another was fired.

------ ------

Rolo cried out in pain as the first harpoon caught itself in his right leg. His grip on his brother became tighter; like a child seeking comfort from a parent. He cried out even worse as the second one dug in.

A third was launched, and it dug into his inner thigh. Satisfied, the bigger fiends began reeling in the harpoons, but, like a fish, Rolo fought them, flapping harder, not caring if the harpoons would rip his flesh off or to ribbons. His thoughts were only on the safety of his brother.

The hefty fiends began grabbing hold of the chains and yanked them down, overpowering Rolo. They began a stedy descent when Rolo had an idea.

"Hold onto my neck, brother." He commanded.

Not understanding, but hoping his brother had a plan, Lelouch did as he was told. And, with some difficulty, Rolo tore off his wings with a sickening _crack_ and _riiiiiip_! The dark angel only winced throughout the entire process.

"Take my wings, brother." Rolo said, holding out his wings. "Save yourself."

"But…" Lelouch began, but was cut off by Rolo.

"Take them!" The boy shouted, almost frantic. They were falling a little faster now.

With little hesitance, Lelouch took a hold of the bleeding stumps in his hands and began to perform flapping motions. Lelouch began to rise as Rolo fell further and faster downward.

Lelouch flapped, looking upward. Hoping that this would work. That Rolo's sacrifice would not be in vain. He was not just doing this for himself; he was doing it for Rolo.

------ ------

Lelouch looked down, glimpsing what was in store for him; fire-born misery and torture. But that was in the background. The true focus of his sight was on the boy that was falling against his will.

Lelouch could make out tears brimming his brother's eyes as a big, yet pathetic smile graced his tortured face. Lelouch faltered for a second, deciding between rescuing Rolo and a high percent chance of burning, or saving himself.

"Go!" Rolo shouted, as if reading Lelouch's mind. "Leave me! I'll be fine as long as you're safe!"

Lelouch rose upward, tears falling from his eyes as his only true ally landed back in Hell where he didn't belong.

------ ------

Lelouch stopped flapping his arms once he saw the golden gates. They opened as soon as he landed on the white, puffy and firm clouds of which he was supposed to walk for all eternity and dropped the black, useless wings which did not stop their fall until they landed in the pit far below. And his thoughts were filled with irony considering where he presently was.

'I'm not happy.' He thought. 'I've left my only true friend in Hell.'

As far as his friends went; Rolo really was his only _**true**_ friend. Shirley(whom he could see waving at him from behind the gate), was more than a friend. And even though he loved her, he would not have married her. He did not want her involved with his life than she had to or been. His mind knew that even after his plan succeeded, he would still be at risk, including her. He was not a completely selfish boy. He cared about others. And for some reason the thought of them actually being together in paradise did not sound as good as it used to. And if that could be said of Shirley, then the same might also aply to Nunnally.

The rest of the students he called friends were just there in his life, existing, and against his alter ego, Zero. Nothing profound or truly meaningful to him in the grand scheme of things.

And Suzaku…,Suzaku killed him, turned him in to his father for a position in the Knights of the Round after years of friendship.

Suzaku was no friend.

And Kallen, his second love? She would have been too scared to even try and save him. Or, a more probable situation would be that she would want him there because she was still mad that he used them like pawns, or would want him there with her out of some pathetic form of love. Or, maybe, she might not know how to save him. Either way she still turned on him with the rest of the Black Knights.

Lelouch walked in through the gates for Rolo's sake alone. Not excited or overjoyed at the fact that he was in heaven like a normal person. He walked in feeling like an undeserving traitor. A worthless soul that had accidentily fallen in with the ones with worth.

The gates closed behind him. He was now trapped behind it's golden bars. Sorrow and missery filled him.

'It seems your attempt to save me was in vain, Rolo.' Lelouch thought, his head still facing towards the ground; even as Shirley ran over to him smiling a lover's at him. 'I still ended up in Hell.'

Where everyone else was happy, carefree, and without remorse; Lelouch alone stood, head facing Hell through the clouds and a frown upon his face.

'I should be happy, for Rolo's sake.' He thought. 'But I don't think I can. I don't think I can ever be happy again.'

Shirley did not wipe the smile from her face, she did not notice his demeanor; nor did she notice his lack of answers as she prattled on about Heaven and asked questions about the others.

------ ------End

1)Someone pointed out before the ending was shown that Rolo doesn't have wings at the end. Now, I'm not normally one of those fans that complains if the creator does something unfair or anything like that(since it's their creation), but I mean, come on, you gave _**Schneizel **_(and I think V.V. and Charles) wings! Schneizel! WTF? Rolo deserves wings more than _**he **_does! So, where this person gave him angel wings while hugging Lelouch, I gave him different wings than everyone else.

Mantineus-I'm not thinking of a sequel. I don't care **how **much my mind or anyone begs; I can't make Rolo anymore unhappy than he was at the beginning of his stay in Hell(now, all he has to keep him happy is the thought that Lelouch is safe and happy in Heaven)! I know I'm sick and twisted, but I can't do it! I just can't do it! *breaks down and cries*


End file.
